


Tomorrow Isn’t Promised

by cherishingstydia



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Love Confessions, M/M, Set in 3x13
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:27:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23403721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherishingstydia/pseuds/cherishingstydia
Summary: Short little ending to Buddies cancelled lunch date
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Evan “Buck” Buckley & Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 207





	Tomorrow Isn’t Promised

Buck had accepted Eddies lunch invatation. However it wasn’t just a friendly lunch, Eddie had other plans. The advice he’d given Chimney was echoing through his mind. He’d told Chimney to tell Maddie he loves her, because tomorrow isn’t promised.

Eddie realized Chimney wasn’t the only one who needed this advice. Eddie was was completely in love with Buck and as terrifying as that was, it was even more terrifying that anything could happen at any time, and Buck wouldn’t know the truth of how he feels.

However after seeing Hen and Chimney covered in Blood Buck didn’t want to go out anymore. Eddie had to hide his disappointment and come up with a plan. Another time to tell Buck he was completely in love with him.

“Hey, um are you busy tonight?” Eddie asked.

“No. I’m free. What’s up?” Buck grinned.

“Can you come over tonight? We can eat.” Eddie said.  
“Should we get Pizza, I can get some of those cookies Chris loves too.” Buck said.

“Chris won’t be there.” Eddie cleared his throat. “Don’t worry about food I already ordered it. I got some of the Alfredo you like from Giannos. If you want you could bring some wine.”

“Oh…yeah sounds great.” Buck smiled.

Eddie rushed home after shift and, put on a navy blue button down that Buck has complimented him on before.

He set the table with candles and flowers. Really tried to make it as nice as he could.

Eddies heart was racing and anticipation was building and that’s when heard the knock on the door and let out a deep breath before opening the door.

“Hi.” Buck said holding up the wine he’d brought.

“Hey.” Eddie blushed. “Come in.”

“Wow…Whats all this? I feel a little underdressed.” Buck said nervously as he smoothed out his maroon vneck.

“You look great. You always look great.” Eddie smile.

“Thanks.” Buck blushed.

Eddie and Buck sat down at the table.

“Ok so I’m just gonna say it. I was gonna say it at lunch, but I’m glad that didn’t work. It’s better this way. Here with you alone.” Eddie let out a deep breath.

“What is it?” Buck asked.

“I was talking to Chimney, and I told him to tell Maddie he loves her, because tomorrow isn’t promised. If he can do it so can I..well not Maddie, but you I can tell you. Buck…um Evan I love you, and I have for quite sometime and it terrifies me, but you need to know and it’s ok if you don’t feel the same.” Eddie said looking deep into Bucks eyes and he placed his hand on Bucks.

“I do though…feel it. I love you so much. More than I ever knew was possible.” Buck smiled.

“Does that mean I can kiss you?” Eddie bit his lip.

Buck got up and pulled his chair right next to Eddies.

“Yes.” Buck grinned as he leaned over to kiss Eddie.


End file.
